


The Sand Outside of Our Dreams

by koneji



Series: Prompt Olympics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Post-Wall, post-wall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneji/pseuds/koneji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on and all they felt were all heat and salt and wind. A short snapshot of the what life was like after the titans were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand Outside of Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Regretfully, I don’t own any of the Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan canon plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though.

* * *

 

Going to the ocean and experiencing it for the first time meant that they had no real expectations on what it would be like. Something they _didn’t_ expect to encounter was the terrible heat. That was a few years ago. Seasons came and went and now the scorching heat was upon them again.

 

“It’s so _HOT._ ”

 

Eren was floating on his back in the clear and shallow shore. Wet sand was something he did **not** want to deal with in his boots so Levi opted to stay on the drier sands to keep his feet far from the water’s playful reaches.

 

“You’re already in the water. I can’t do anything else about it.”

 

Eren laughed and yelped when he unexpectedly sank. He spluttered out another laugh as he surged back up to the surface.

 

“Sorry – sorry, I know! Join me?”

 

“I’ll watch from here.”

 

The titans have long been eradicated; the answer was found in the Yeager’s basement and the knowledge prevented the creation of any new titans. Settlements outside the walls were few but steadily growing. Fertile plains and the abundance of massive trees served as a great incentive for many to start living outside the walls.

 

Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Eren Yeager were some who were given special privileges and lived flexible lives while still working for the Scouting Legion. They spent the last few years living on the cliffs close to the first stretch of sea they found.

 

The three of them had ecstatically run amok in and out of the salty waters, screaming giddily amidst their tears of awe at finally fulfilling their dream. This lasted several weeks (Levi could attest to that since he lived at the same area as they did). Last week marked the anniversary of their arrival here and the beginning of the maddeningly scorching summer they were subjected to each and every year before.

 

While Eren and Levi stayed behind, Mikasa and Armin routinely returned to one of the Scouting Legion outposts to submit some reports. And honestly? They went to give Eren and Levi some time to themselves. Their recent trip was just a few days ago and they were due back by nightfall.

 

_This world was so beautiful._

 

“Levi, come hold me?” Eren sidled up to Levi, the sand clinging all over his drenched form.

 

“You’ll be even hotter,” The gray-eyed man reached for him anyways.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

Levi didn’t much mind the gritty wet sand that became trapped between their hands. Or between their bodies as they embraced under the noonday sun.

 

* * *

Mikasa and Armin came back just as night fell. They all talked and laughed and reminisced for hours until laughter and tears mixed in a heady concoction that wore everyone down. Mikasa and Armin set off to their beds but Eren and Levi lounged atop the even cliff grounds, far from the edges but where the wind danced softly and constantly. The air was warm but the thick grass was cool as it cushioned their sprawled forms. Eren had cleared a bit of space and started a small campfire, sitting between it and Levi.

 

“Aren’t you too hot?” Levi asked as he sat up and rearranged the cloak over his shoulders.

 

“Actually it feels a bit cold now. Sounds weird, doesn’t it?”

 

Levi stayed quiet and offered open arms for Eren to huddle happily into.

 

Too hot. _Much too hot._

 

Because of his shifting abilities, Eren’s internal temperature had slowly risen over the course of time, gradually destroying his body faster than it could heal itself. So here they were; a young man living his childhood dream to the very end and the man who’s escorting him through it and right up to death’s door.

 

Eren gave a sleepy sigh and tried to burrow deeper into Levi’s embrace.

 

“Hold me tight while I sleep, please.”

 

“Oi, Eren, stay awake. Think of the fire. And what would you do if a titan suddenly came and ate us because you were sleeping on me?”

 

“But Levi…it’ll die off soon…and they’re not active in the night…and –” Eren suddenly yawned and murmured the next few words. Levi chose to ignore them and wrapped his arms tighter around his dozing companion.

 

Not yet. Please don’t take him away. Not even sleep. Please…

 

_Please…_

* * *

 

 The morning brought with it a coldness that even the blazing sun could not chase away. A strong wind visited them in the night and extinguished both the fires that were keeping him warm. No stick nor bone; no kindling nor hair; No proof of ash remained.

_‘Titans don’t exist. Not anymore.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~


End file.
